Sólo una noche
by PanquesitoSexy
Summary: (SpaMex) R-18 "Quiero estar contigo Antonio, quiero ser tuyo, aunque sea solo una noche... porque te amo..." (One-Shot) {Asco de Summary lo sé, pero denle una oportunidad, es de mis primeros fics :33}


Este One-Shot contiene: Angustia, Lemmon (muy explicito), Romance, Etc. (?)  
Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ojala que si TT^TT)  
El nombre de México no se a quien le pertenece pero lo saqué de otro fic SpaMex llamado "Bullying la venganza de los caídos" Gracias xXxGothic_PrincessxXx por dar el nombre completo (?) XD  
Sin mas que decir comenzamos!  
ATENCION!: no soy responsable de suicidios, quejas, depresiones o gente que se ponga a llorar por culpa de este fic (?)

* * *

**Hola a todos... antes que nada quiero presentarme, yo soy Alejando García Castillo de la Cruz; así es, soy el "Hermanito" menor de Antonio, o lo solía ser... razón por la que escribo es la siguiente: Algo sucedió hace tiempo, cuando nos fuimos a beber, algo con Antonio. La persona a la que siempre he amado, pero el ama a ese maldito tsundere de Lovino. Creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir, así que les contaré.**

Estábamos Gilbert, Scott, Brian, Arthur, Francis, otros, Antonio y yo en el bar, como siempre el inglés fue el primero en emborracharse...  
Je! no aguanta nada!...  
Bueno, después los que quedaron borrachos fueron Francia, Toño, Irlanda y Escocia... ninguno aguanta demasiado, en fin...  
Después de que quedaran tan ebrios como una cuba, Gilbert y yo tuvimos que llevarlos a todos a sus respectivas, el penúltimo en irse para dejarnos solos a Antonio y a mi, fue Gilbert y me dijo que cuidara bien de su amigo y no se que más...  
no le presté atención...  
lo que me llamo la atención, cuando dejé a Antonio en su casa y lo recosté en su cama, fue que él dio un suspiro...  
¿Que suspiró?... nada mas y nada menos que mi nombre... lo había escuchado claramente, había dicho "Alejandro", en ese momento, recuerdo haber sentido mi corazón latir desbocadamente, me acerqué a él y recuerdo haberle preguntado que era lo que deseaba, pero el solo me respondió jalandome hacía su lado, en la cama, cuando le pregunté que que era lo que sucedía, el me tapo la boca... ¿Como?...  
pues con un beso, así es, me dio un cálido y apasionado beso, pero al sentir el sabor del alcohol lo retiré bruscamente...  
le dije que no quería hacerlo porque el alcohol lo obligara a hacerlo, le dije que quería hacerlo por amor y no por una peda y luego arrepentirme de eso, el solo me volvió a besar diciéndome que no era el alcohol lo que lo había impulsado a aquello, me dijo que "En Verdad me amaba", fui un idiota al haberle creído, pero lo amo y no puedo evitarlo, me dejé llevar por su beso... y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas habían salido de mis ojos, había esperado mucho tiempo por aquello, y volvería a esperar por otra noche como esa, él besó mis lágrimas, quitandolas, y me dijo que todo estaba bien y que no tenía una razón para llorar, yo no respondí, solo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mientras el me besaba, pude sentir sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, desde mis muslos hasta mi pecho, me desvistió muy desesperadamente, como si no tuviera tiempo, me quito la camisa y después los pantalones, dejándome solo en ropa interior, empezó a acariciar mis muslos mientra lamia mi pecho desnudo, bajando cada vez mas... "¡Espera!" recuerdo haberle dicho mientras acariciaba mi miembro, "N-no ha Ah! hagas eso!" le dije entre gemidos, el solo rió bajo y me susurro al oído "Te vez muy lindo **_Alejandro_****", solo su voz hizo efecto, me vine... después de eso el coloco 3 de sus dedos en mi boca, esperando que los lamiera, le hice caso, los lamí con desesperación, como si estuviera en un sueño que se acabaría en la mañana... Empezó a adentrarlos en mi interior, Uno, Dos, Tres... los movió en mi interior, esperando que me acostumbrase... ¿Dolía?... supongo que si, un poco pero yo me enfocaba más en el placer... se desabrochó el pantalón, mi corazón hubiera latido más rápidamente si eso hubiera sido posible... pero no lo era... Empezó a acomodar su miembro en mi entrada, tratando de meterlo mientras yo movía lentamente mis caderas, tratando de hacer lo mismo... cuando porfin logró entrar, sentí un dolor horrible y terriblemente placentero, él lamió mi mejilla, secando las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, recuerdo sus graves gemidos en mi oído, los cuales se mezclaban en la habitación con los míos, al final de la noche, se vino dentro de mi con un sonoro y grave gemido, después de salir de mi interior y derramar su semilla sobre la cama, me susurro al oído "Te amo, Alejandro", yo, tratando de regular mi respiración le respondí "Yo también"... lo que sigue... y que fue lo peor... ****_La mañana_****.  
Llegó ese muchacho, el idiota de Lovino y toco la puerta de España, él obviamente reaccionó, se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, dispuesto a abrirle al muchacho que gritaba groserías desde afuera, lo abracé por la espalda y le pedí que no fuera... él solo se me quedó viendo fijamente unos segundos y me dijo "Te amo... pero..." lo callé con un beso, no quería que terminara esa oración, me empujó y me dijo "¡LO SIENTO!", mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de rabia y de dolor, me vestí rápidamente y salí por el lugar en donde Lovino estaba esperando, le grité "¡ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON ÉL PUTO MASOQUISTA!" me dirijí a Lovino y le Grité "¡Y TU ESPERO QUE LO TRATES BIEN MALDITO BIPOLAR!" y me fui de ese lugar rápidamente, dejando desconcertado al italiano y con España que me miraba con una expresión de dolor en el rostro...  
Al llegar a mi casa... Tiré todo, rompí muchas cosas... de seguro fue un gasto horrible, no estaba pensando en ese momento, y me puse a llorar, me corté con varios de los vidrios de las botellas que había roto, pero ningún dolor se comparaba con el que sentí cuando Antonio hizo eso, cuando prefirió al mocoso italiano en vez de a mi... me puse a llorar, sin importarme cuanto estaba sangrando mi brazo...  
Al día siguiente, me preparé a la junta mundial, como siempre, pero esta vez... de mala gana... no quería ver a Antonio con ese maldito bipolar indeciso, me bañé, me vestí, e incluso desayuné de mala gana... después de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, me dirigí a mi carro, listo para ir a la junta, pero descubrí algo, en el volante del automovil, era una nota... con la caligrafía de Antonio... decía una sola frase... "Te Amo, Por favor perdóname"... me puse a llorar nuevamente... Sabía que el nunca mintió sobre aquella noche, él me ama, pero ama más a Lovino... "te odio" susurre entre lágrimas, ese día no fuí a la junta mundial, me dirigí directamente a la casa de España... no fui a hablar con él, pero ****_quería_**** verle. Quería verlo, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo su ser... en ese momento, me sentí como un acosador, pero ya no podía, o más bien no puedo ser nada más, porque yo quiero que él sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo...  
Claro que quiero estar con él... quiero compartir otra noche igual de apasionada que esa con él... porque lo amo.**

* * *

**  
**GOMENE SI LOS HIZO LLORAR PERO ASÍ SOY YO MUY DRAMÁTICA... Espero que lean mi otro fic (a quien le gusten las parejas n.n)  
Yane~ n.n


End file.
